gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Interdiction/Walkthrough
The following is a walkthrough of the Interdiction mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Walkthrough Grab the BF Injection outside Toreno's ranch, or any vehicle at all, and go to Las Brujas in Bone County, right near El Castillo del Diablo. Stop in the red marker, and Toreno speaks to you through a loudspeaker. Choose between a Quad, a Sanchez or a Bandito, pick up the Rocket Launcher and get to the drop point. Head up to the top of Arco del Oeste. Stop in the red marker, and again, Toreno speaks to you via another loudspeaker. CJ lights the flare, signaling the chopper. Toreno then says the pilot is having trouble. Suddenly, two agency choppers appear and begin to attack. Protect the contraband helicopter from the other helicopters. A health bar appears for the chopper. Shoot down the two choppers as quickly as possible, and more will arrive. Wait until they are fairly close before shooting, to ensure that you don't run out of rockets. The closer you are to the chopper, the more likely you are to hit it. You then gain a 2 star wanted level. The chopper leaves the scene and drops the package north of the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard. Go and pick it up. Toreno talks to you through yet another loudspeaker, and tells you to get the package back to Las Brujas. Stop in the red marker in the garage to complete the mission. Notes * Using the rockets is optional. If, for example, you have obtained the heat-seeking rocket launcher, or even the minigun, you can use these instead (as the rocket launcher provided by Toreno will replace these in your inventory), although you will need to still walk into the rocket launcher pick-up. * Avoid doing this mission around the 21:00 mark (or, to be more precise, avoid timing it so the helicopter battle happens around then). It is extremely difficult to tell the difference between the friendly helicopter you're supposed to protect and the agency choppers as the colored cone indicating which is which is rendered virtually invisible by the golden hue of the sky around this time. * Even in optimal conditions, it's very easy to target the wrong helicopter. If you suddenly see the heli health bar dropping when you're shooting at one of the choppers, do the math. * Expect a long walk after completing the mission; despite vehicles being visible at the hideout when you arrive to drop off the package, they will disappear once the mission completed notice appears, forcing you to walk to the nearest road and hijack a vehicle to get to a safehouse or Toreno's Ranch. ** If the player is confortable flying helicopters, they can use the Sea Sparrow that spawns near the contraband (just north of it). When making the drop, park the Sea Sparrow (or any other vehicle used) a bit of a distance way from the red marker. *** Infact the same Sea Sparrow then can be used to travel to Toreno's Ranch, trigger the next mission, 'Verdant Meadows' and fly back to the Aircraft Graveyard. This cuts out a lot of the travelling time required. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_67_-_Interdiction_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_67_-_Interdiction_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_67_-_Interdiction_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Walkthroughs